fake hunch
by zissy
Summary: potter hat das gefuehl es haette sich was veraendert. vielleicht ist er es... vielleicht auch nicht...
1. weird?

fake hunch   
falls euch die ewige kleinschreibung, das doppel s, sowie ae oe und ue nicht stoert/stoeren, wuensch ich euch viel spass beim lesen:  
  
bevor ichs vergesse.. ich hab lieber wenig, dafuer aber ernst gemeinte riwus, als viele, die aber totaler muell sind, oder solche wie 'blabla, wir wollten fragen, ob wir die fic bei uns on stellen koennen' ist einfach nicht... also... ich habs halt mal wieder versucht und wuerd gern wissen, was ihr davon haltet :)   
wegen rechtschreibfehler, ausdruck und dem ganzen zeug... ich hab keine/n beta.. lohnt sich auch eigentlich nicht, weil ich eh kaum schreibe... aber waer halt trotzdem nett, wenn ihr mich drauf aufmerksam machen wuerdet :)   
  
---   
  
ich kam wieder und nichts war mehr wie sonst   
ich kam wieder und gehoerte nicht mehr dazu   
ich kam wieder und alle waren fremd   
  
  
ich war wie immer, lachte und scherzte mit ihnen - aeusserlich.   
ich schob meine maske vor, hielt sie ihnen mitten unter die nase... doch sie sahen es nicht. sie sind blind, immer bemueht die kuenstliche heile welt aufrecht zu erhalten - illusion.   
ich war nicht lange weg, ich weiss nicht was passiert ist... ich kam wieder und bin jemand anderes   
  
"hey harry" geh weg ron   
  
---   
  
er sah nicht auf, als ich ihn rief, vielleicht hatte er mich nicht gehoert... wohl leicht in gedanken versunken... aber das wird sich gleich aendern... was wollte ich ihn eigentlich fragen? achja.. schach   
  
---   
  
"harry" diesmal naeher. er stand jetzt direkt vor mir... frueher merkte ich sowas... wenn meine freunde bei mir waren, ich konnte es fuehlen... und jetzt, nichts ausser kaelte und dunkelheit - illusion   
ja, vielleicht war es frueher wirklich nur einbildung.   
  
---   
  
eine kleine simpele beruehrung... nur fluechtig die hand auf seine schulter... schon schreckte er aus seinen gedanken auf unf schenkt ihm ein laecheln. nur ein kurzes gespraech, dann folgt er ihm ins schloss.   
wieso sieht es so einfach aus?   
  
---   
  
"springer auf C7" ich grinste siegessicher, auf diesen trick wuerde er herein fallen, das tat er immer.   
  
---   
  
"schachmatt" jedes mal das selbe spiel, jedesmal die gleiche falle und jedes mal tu ich ihm den gefallen und uebersehe es. warum? vielleicht tut es ihm gut, gegen den grossen harry potter zu gewinnen... damit er sieht, dass er besser ist, sich bestaetigt fuehlt? wieso muessen menschen immer zeigen, dass sie besser sind als andere? wenn man es selbst weiss reicht es doch voellig aus.   
  
---   
  
laechelnd kam ron auf mich zu. ich brauchte ihn nur anzusehen um zu wissen, dass er wieder mal gewonnen hatte. ich freue mich fuer ihn, denn schach ist etwas, was er wirklich gut kann. nicht, dass er nicht sonst auch etwas zustande bringt, aber schach ist schon sein halbes leben. "hermine, ich hab gegen harry gewonnen" er strahlte mich an... harry also... "super ron, ich bin stolz auf dich..." ich grinste ihn an.... als ob es eine frage sei, ob er jetzt gewinnt...   
  
---   
  
ich sehe diese kaelte... sie ist da... sie ist so nah, sie umgibt mich, laesst ich wie durch nebel schauen... sie ist eisig. nur um ron und hermine flimmert die luft warm, ich kann es sehen... aber sie schliessen die waerme ein... sie reicht grade aus, damit sie nciht spueren, wie kalt es ist- einmal habe ich ins feuer gefasstum zu gucken, ob es heiss ist - es war heiss, verdammt heiss... aeusserlich. aber innerlich habe ich nichts gespuert, ausser beissende kaelte... die flammen leckten an meiner hand und glichen eiskristallen so klar und schoen... und kalt - illusion   
war das schon frueher so? frueher? als ich noch da war? ich war?   
  
---   
  
"harry? kommst du? wir wollen essen, nach diesem glohrreichen sieg brauch ich erstmal ne staerkung, es sei denn du willst ne revange(a/n: sry, keine ahnung, wie man des schreibt)" ich grinste, wissend er wuerde es ablehnen.   
  
---   
  
ich schuettelte den kopf. wohl eher um diese laestigen fragen beseite zu schieben, als auf rons frage zu antworten...   
  



	2. precognition?

fake hunch   
also, erstmal ein grosses DANKE an alle, die sich nicht haben abschrecken lassen *wuschel* hab mich echt ueber die riwus gefreut. dass die pov so schnell wechselt war >natuerlich ich hab die ersten beiden chaps mal ner freundin gegeben und sie hat mir bewiesen, dass man sehr wohl auf die verschiedenen charactere kommen kann, man muss (angeblich) nur ein bisschen aufmerksam lesen, wie sie sagte :)   
  
-----   
  
ich ging zur grossen halle... ron und harry neben mir, als letzterer ploetzlich stehen blieb   
  
"susan ist tot"   
  
ich erstarrte als mir bewusst wurde, was er sagte "woher..." fing ron an "woher weisst du...WAS?" harry zuckte leicht mit den schultern und setzte seinen weg allein fort.   
  
---   
  
das erste was mit auffiel, als er in die halle kam war, dass er allein war. normalerweise haette ich jetzt eine sehr angebrachte bemerkung zum besten gegeben, aber aus unerklaerlichen gruenden tat ich es nich. vielleicht war es sein leerer voellig ausdrucksloser blick, der mich davon abhielt. vielleicht aber auch die tatsache, dass eine sehr blasse und vorallem hysterische professor sprout zur tuer herein stuerzte und meine aufmerkssamkeit auf sich zog.   
  
---   
  
das harry recht hatte wurde mit erst richtig bewusst, als wir wenig spaeter in die grosse halle kamen. es bot sich und ein bild der trauer: schweigen, betroffene gesichter...leises schluchzen... vorallem am hufflepuff tisch.   
  
---   
  
ich musste ron ziehen, damit er sich ueberhaupt bewegte, so sehr war er... erstaunt? ich setzte mich an unseren tisch und starrte vor mich auf irgendeinen punkt... ich hatte susan nicht sonderlich gut gekannt... schoen, die war in meinem alter, ich hatte sogar ein oder zwei faecher mit ihr zusammen, aber sie war immer sehr still und zurueckhaltend.   
  
---   
  
die kleine bones hat sich also an einer "aeusserst giftigen schlingpflanze" vergiftet? die einzige schlingpflanze, die auf solche weise toetlich wirkt waechst unter garantie nicht hier, geschweige denn steht sie in einem der gewaechshaeuser.   
  
---   
  
su-san, ce-dric... beide zwei silben... ist das zufall?  
sie hat ihre waerme nicht fuer sich behalten... wenn man sie anlaechelte strahlte sie nur so vor freundlichkeit. wieso hat sie auch nicht gehoert? dummes maedchen.   
  
---   
  
aus den augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass er zusammenzuckte... mit dumbledores rede hatte das wohl nicht viel zu tun.. glaube nicht, dass ihn irgendwas an "wer jetzt nicht in der seelischen verfassung, mit uns gemeinsam zu essen, ist, kann selbstverstaendlich in den jeweiligen gemeinschaftsraum gehen... ich bitte aber darum, sich dann auch wirklich dort aufzuhalten." erschreckt hat. wohl kaum. weshalb also dann? so langsam fing er an mich zu interessieren.   
  
---   
  
"jeweiliger gemeinschaftsraum oder kueche, wo ist da der unterschied... ich weiss eh was los is. hauptsache weg. ich aerger mich ueber meinen eigenen fehler... gleich wuerden ron und hermine wieder fragen stellen.. und antworten wuerden die eh keine be... shit... wieso hab ich was gesagt? das hoert sich doch jetzt um so verdaechtiger an... wohlmoeglich war ich es dann noch... 


End file.
